landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:Pierius Magnus
Wèlkóm! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 22, 2010 07:05 (UTC) :Bedankt. Duidelijk. Nog één tip: zoek het bestand wikia.png (haal eerst de beveiliging eraf) en upload hier een logo. Die verschijnt dan linksboven in beeld ipv wikia... :D Dr. Magnus jan 22, 2010 11:54 (UTC) ::Daarvoor moet je hier zijn... --Lars Washington jan 22, 2010 13:22 (UTC) Waarom verschijnt het logo dan niet? Dr. Magnus jan 22, 2010 13:23 (UTC) :::Dat zul je aan hen moeten vragen... --Lars Washington jan 22, 2010 13:28 (UTC) ::::Misschien willen ze niet dat je dit mooie logo ziet, omdat je een zogenaamde fascist ben (heb je toch zélf gezegd, of heb ik het verkeerd voor ??? Wanneer ik het goed begrijp ben je ondertussen persona non grata geworden. Sjongsjonge, waarom deed je wat je deed? --Lars Washington jan 22, 2010 13:42 (UTC) @Dr. Magnus: Dat van dat logo weet ik (tis image:Wiki.png), maar 'k heb geen geschikt logo, dus zo kan 't ook :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 22, 2010 16:23 (UTC) 1. Mäöres gaat niets meer worden. 2. deze voorpagina is na enkele jaren nog steeds niet af en ziet er afzichtelijk uit. --OuWTBsjrief-mich okt 23, 2010 08:01 (UTC) Aha, ik dacht dat je per ongeluk de pagina leeghaalde. Never mind, Dr. Magnus okt 23, 2010 08:49 (UTC) Börger Euver 19 bewèrkinger kömps se-n in aanmèrking veur börgerssjap. Daoveur deens se-n 'n vraoglies in tö völle die dès lenjes rieksregistraasje dir zöl haeraansjikke. --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 9, 2010 15:53 (UTC) :Als ik het goed begrijp ben ik over 19 bewerkingkjes een burger, maar wat wil je dan dat ik doe en hoe moet ik die bewerkingen maken in een "vreemde taal"? :P Dr. Magnus nov 9, 2010 15:59 (UTC) ::Noe nag mer 18 bewèrkinger :P Licht t'raan waar je ambities liggen è en wat je leuk vindt. --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 9, 2010 16:00 (UTC) :::Ja beste kerel, ik vind het een mooie site maar 't taaltje beheers ik niet. Ben ook maar een lompe boer uut 't Noorden, dus de Limburgse medemens spreek ik niet zo vaak. ;) Dr. Magnus nov 9, 2010 16:09 (UTC) ::::17* Maakt niet uit lompe boer :P Dit gesprekje tikt toch al behoorlijk aan :P Kijk ook eens in de café voor mijn vlaggetjes en stem op jouw favoriet. Dat scheelt ook al weer 'n bewerking :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 9, 2010 16:18 (UTC) :::::Okay, doen we! Dr. Magnus nov 9, 2010 16:29 (UTC) ::::::16* :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 9, 2010 16:41 (UTC) :::::::Kijk, zo schiet 't al aardig op! Dr. Magnus nov 9, 2010 17:45 (UTC) ::::::::14* Och ja, in Mäöres telt iedereen zullen we maar zeggen! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 10, 2010 05:49 (UTC) ::::::::Als je een site weer wilt opzetten telt ook iedere bijdrage. Met wikistad leek het te lukken maar 't zakt nu weer wat in. ;) Dr. Magnus nov 10, 2010 09:01 (UTC) :::::::::13* Ja, zo gaat dat è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 10, 2010 13:11 (UTC) Limburgs Hulp is altijd handig: http://li.wiktionary.org/wiki/Categorie:Nie%C3%ABderlandjsj_waordj en http://li.wiktionary.org/wiki/Categorie:Ingelsj_waordj :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 17:54 (UTC) :Laat er alsjeblieft ook een vertaalmachine zijn, voor deze aartsluilak! :P Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 17:57 (UTC) ::Hahahaa :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 17:59 (UTC) :Als het er is, aan wie dan kan ik het beter vragen dan aan een rasechte uber-Limburger? :D Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 18:03 (UTC) ::Is t'r niet :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 18:05 (UTC) :::Da's even zwaar kut! Nouja, dan ga ik wel de onaangepast lompe kaaskop uithangen en vrolijk in het Nederlands doorlullen; net zoals ben en bart op wikination vrolijk in 't Limburgs lopen te lullen. :D Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 18:06 (UTC) ::::Niet helemaal :P Ben spreekt niet van huis uit Limburgs :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 18:09 (UTC) :::'t zijn allebei bekenden van je? Dat zou het verklaren. ;) Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 18:13 (UTC) ::::Sterker nog, hij woont bij me in de straat :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 18:14 (UTC) ::::Geinig, ken zelf ook twee (voormalig?) gebruikers van de site persoonlijk. Jammer dat Ben niet wat actiever is, denk je dat 'ie bij de CCPLM zou willen komen? Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 18:17 (UTC) :::::Ik weet zeker dat ie dat niet wil :P Dat is de reden waarom mijn partij hier, de PVIR, niet christelijk is namelijk :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 18:19 (UTC) ::::Da's jammer. :) Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 18:24 (UTC) :::::Ik zou zeggen: richt de SKP op (staatkundig katholieke partij) en wie weet krijg je een zetel in de landjszaal :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 18:27 (UTC) ::::::Zoiets ben ik wel van plan. Dan wel protestants. Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 19:01 (UTC) :::::::SPP (staatkundig protestantse partij) :P Kan, maar dan wordt een zeteltje moeilijker :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 19:09 (UTC) ::::::Ach het is uiteindelijk toch maar fictie. Ik ga voor de zetel! Ik zag dat je er Dimitri ook net één aanbood. :) Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 19:15 (UTC) :::::::Aanbieden is een groot woord :P Ik heb 't t'r met Dimitri over gehad ja en Dimitri heeft buitenlandse zaken gekregen (waar je niets voor hoeft te doen dus). We hebben nog één vacature vrij, Forum:Achterkamer, SV-GOEM. --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 19:19 (UTC) ::::::Dan zal ik daar maar voor gaan, wil ik het mezelf nog een beetje gezellig maken. :P Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 19:27 (UTC) :::::::OK, dat kan, als je burger bent en een politieke partij hebt waar je lid van bent. Weet je trouwens eigenlijk wel waar SV-GOEM voor staat? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 19:29 (UTC) Börger (2) Als je efkes 'n huisje koopt dat krijg je de benodigde formulieren voor het burgerschap in Mäöres. --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 19:24 (UTC) :Een mooie tip? Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 19:26 (UTC) ::We hebben de hoofdstad Saenteim, voor als je dichtbij de politiek etc wilt zijn, we hebben het religieuze Gäörne, Dáóúöb van Pierlot, van alles :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 19:27 (UTC) :IK heb er ééntje in Gäörne, nu zoek ik d'r ééntje in Saenteim. ;) Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 19:31 (UTC) ::Is goed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 19:32 (UTC) Rieksregistraasje Ik wil nog even twee dingetjes van je weten: # Je officieële naam hier # En je religie, atheist, rooms-katholiek, moslim, hindoe, mentawai, seri, pieriïstisch maakt niet uit. Als je me die dingen zegt word je burger :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 19:31 (UTC) :Ik ben Ygo August Donia (zie daar verdere info) en ik ben een protestants christelijke conservatieve politicus van Loviaanse komaf (zoals je donders goed weet :P) dus... xD Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 19:36 (UTC) ::OK :P Zie ook m'n bericht hierboven m.b.t. SV-GOEM. --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 19:39 (UTC) :Jep, heb ik gezien! Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 19:45 (UTC) ::Dus? Je moet je eerst aansluiten bij politieke partij of zelf d'reen oprichten. En 't zou ook handig zijn als je wist waar SV-GOEM voor staat :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 19:46 (UTC) :::Ik meen dat er al een Christelijke partij was, daar ga ik dan bij. :) Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 19:48 (UTC) ::::KB? Ok, is goed :) En weet je nu waar SV-GOEM voor staat? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 19:50 (UTC) :::Ja, KB! Enne, eh... SV-GOEM staat voor "Servische Veiligeidsraad-Georganiseerd Om Een Mijnbouwproject"?? Ik gok maar wat. Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 19:53 (UTC) ::::Wacht ik heb 't: Groop sjäöping, vólkshoesvèsting, gezóndjhed, óngerwies, èrfgood èn maotsjappie: Groep camping, volkshuisvesting, gezondheid, onderwijs, erfgoed en maatschappij. :) Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 19:55 (UTC) :::::Nee, bijna, SV-GOEM staat voor cultuur, volkshuisvesting, gezondheid, onderwijs, erfgoed, maatschappij en vervoer. Dat wordt dus jouw taak :P Vrees niet, de andere sikkertaer zijn bereid jouw werk gedeeltelijk over te nemen. :::::I.i.g. iets belangrijkers nu. In Mäöres geschiedt de politieke besluitvorming per e-mail. Je hoeft hier niet per se aan mee te doen, maar als je de mailtjes wilt ontvangen dan moet je het me laten weten, dan voeg ik je e-mailadres d'raantoe. --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 19:58 (UTC) ::::In dat geval, mail me gerust! Dr. Magnus nov 12, 2010 08:24 (UTC) :::::Kun je me dan efkes via "E-mail this user" op m'n gp 'n berichtje sturen met daarin je e-mailadres? Anders kan ik je niets opsturen è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 12, 2010 14:40 (UTC) ::::Ik heb je zojuist een mail gestuurd. Aangezien ik ook een mail heb opgegeven op wikia had je me ook gewoon zelf kunnen mailen via wikia. ;) Dr. Magnus nov 12, 2010 14:45 (UTC) :::::Volgens mij heb ik je nog ef teruggemaild. --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 13, 2010 12:57 (UTC) ::::Ik heb 'm ontvangen, en zojuist beantwoord. :P Dr. Magnus nov 13, 2010 13:00 (UTC) :::::Ik zal eens kijken. --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 13, 2010 13:02 (UTC) ::::Maar 't was alleen een mail van naar welke mail je 'm sturen moet. Dan heb ik het liefste de wikia-mail Dr. Magnus nov 13, 2010 13:05 (UTC) :::::Geen probleem. Dat had ik toch ook gevraagd? :P I.i.g. ik heb je de regeltjes doorgestuurd en ook de wetsvoorstellen zelf. --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 13, 2010 13:10 (UTC) Vreemde zet? Waarom heb je besloten om lid te worden van de Keizerlikpartieë, de geïsoleerdste partij van Mäöres? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 23, 2010 09:05 (UTC) :Tja, ik wilde eigenlijk gaan voor de christelijke conservatieve partij maar ik zag er geen staan. Nou, in dat geval ga ik maar voor wat mij het leukste lijkt. Als ik het goed heb willen deze gasten terug naar de 18e eeuw? ;) Pierius Magnus dec 23, 2010 09:10 (UTC) ::Nou, we hebben de KKR (klein-kèrstelik rèchsj, vergelijkbaar met de SGP) en de ZKP (sociale kristenen, vergelijkbaar met een conservatievere CU). En deze partij wil inderdaad terug naar de tijd van vóór Keizer Essel IV :P Waarschijnlijk houden ze nog maar één krap zeteltje over na de politische verandering van 155 naar 75 zetels, dus acht de kans dat je in de landjszaal komt, laat staan in de regering, maar niet al te groot :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 23, 2010 09:13 (UTC) :Dan liever een andere partij. :) Pierius Magnus dec 23, 2010 09:17 (UTC) ::Als ik jou was zou ik gewoon bij de KB blijven, dan heb je 95% baangarantie. De partij is bijna sinds de oprichting onafgebroken aan de macht :P Anders is KKR een optie en aangezien Mäöres vriendjespolitiek hoog in het vaandel heeft kunnen we wel iets regelen dan :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 23, 2010 09:21 (UTC) :KB dan maar. Dan komt het goed. En ik ben dól op corruptie! :P Pierius Magnus dec 23, 2010 09:24 (UTC) ::Ok :P Tenzij de KB 10 zetels daalt in de verkiezingen (en ik heb een heel leuk systeem bedacht waardoor de kans dat dat gebeurd precies 10% is :P) ben je verzekerd van een baan in de ministeriën :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 23, 2010 09:28 (UTC) :Nou, da's heel mooi. Ik ben niet echt wiskundig onderlegd, maar 10% is een risico dat ik wel met een gerust hart kan nemen! :) Pierius Magnus dec 23, 2010 09:30 (UTC) ::Nou, de kans dat jullie 30 zetels verliezen is natuurlijk 30% :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 23, 2010 09:31 (UTC) of toch niet (A) :Och, ik neem het zo het komt. We zien wel, jonge, hoe als dat t gaat. Het gaat zoals het gaat. Pierius Magnus dec 23, 2010 09:38 (UTC) ::De KB staat 'r gunstig voor. Kun je aan Bart danken :) Omdat Bart zoveel wetsvoorstellen gedaan heeft is de KB samen met de PVIR het productiefste beziggeweest en dan kun je rekenen op restzetels. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 23, 2010 09:43 (UTC) :::Nou, dan ben ik hem enorm dankbaar. Pierius Magnus dec 23, 2010 09:45 (UTC) :::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 23, 2010 09:48 (UTC) Insjrieving veur g'r sikkertaer Mid g'r verkeziginger ven fibberwarieë kómmendje ziem tied veur g'm sikkertaersinsjrifte. Maags doe tösjezeendj zeen veur 'ner sikkertaerspós, den maags doe dich insjrieve hieveur. Did gèldj ouch veur luuj die sjoean sikkertaer gewaore zeentj gewaeze! Es me zich neet veur g'm viefèntwèntjigsten daag ven jannewarieë haet ingesjreve, den verlöp die sikkertaerssjap. Bie g'm veurkäörsvèlje maag me die tösjezeningsbijjer mens ópgaeve, wie bebeildj inzaker, oetstenjighed, spórt dan ómgaeving. De verkiezingen van februarie komen er binnenkort weer aan en dus is het tijd voor de ministerie-inschrijvingen. Mocht jij geïnteresseerd zijn in een ministerie, dan mag je je hiervoor inschrijven. Dit geldt tevens voor mensen die reeds minister geweest zijn! Als men zich niet voor de vijfentwintigste dag van januarie heeft ingeschreven, dan verloopt de kans op een ministerie. Bij de voorkeursveld mag men de interessegebieden van men opgeven, zoals bijvoorbeeld binnenlandse zaken, buitenlandse zaken, sport en/of natuur en milue. Mit haels veur allem, --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 17:51 (UTC) :Ik schrijf me met alle plezier in. Hoe heette mijn partij ook nog maar weer, KB toch? Pierius Magnus dec 27, 2010 17:53 (UTC) ::Hahaha :P Dat begint al goed è :P Ja, je zat bij de Kèrksbóndj (KB) :P Schrijf je maar gerust in. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 17:56 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2012 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zeptèmbere (hèrsmaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 22 sep 2012 09:45 (UTC) Stömming i 2012ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 24 sep 2012 10:12 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2013 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zjuunje (zómmermaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 8 jun 2013 09:57 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:57 (UTC) Mooie stömming! Pierius Magnus (euverlègk) 1 fib 2014 10:09 (UTC) Huh? Who wrote that? I though TMV had lost the password to this account a few years ago. :o 77topaz (euverlègk) 26 mei 2014 08:07 (UTC) :Hahaha :P --OuWTB 26 mei 2014 08:24 (UTC)